Checkmate
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Pangeran sasuke dan gaara berebut seorang maid dalam pertandingan catur, siapa yang menang?


CHECKMATE

Dahulu kala, Di negara jepang berdiri lah lima kerajaan terbesar yang hidup saling berdampingan dan saling melengkapi kebutuhan daerah masing-masing hingga rakyatnya bisa hidup sejahtera. Kerajaan-kerajaan itu bernama Konoha, Suna, Oto, Tsuchi, dan Mizu. Dari kelima kerajaan itu ada tiga yang paling terkenal akan kekuatan dan dominasinya dalam pertempuran melawan serangan para teroris yang mencoba meruntuhkan mereka. Namun dua sisanya tak kalah kuat dalam mempertahankan kerajaan mereka. Ke tiga kerajaan itu ialah Konoha, Suna, dan Oto.

Suatu hari para pangeran dari masing-masing kelima kerajaan itu berkumpul di istana Konoha, mereka lima sekawan yang sudah saling dekat sejak kecil. Keputusan orang tua mereka yang mengikat janji perdamaian untuk kesejahteraan masing-masing daerah merupakan pilihan yang bijak.

Hasilnya bisa terlihat saat ini bukan?

"Gaara, kenapa lama sekali?" Suara bariton yang bervolume menengah mendominasi ruangan luas tersebut. Kelima pangeran tersebut sedang berkumpul dikamar sang pangeran Konoha dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hentikan seringaian mu itu Sasuke, kau mungkin memang pantas dijuluki sebagai 'Pangeran Kegelapan' tapi dalam permainan ini kau jangan lupa kalau aku juga dijuluki sebagai 'Kesatria putih' dalam perang " Laki-laki bersurai merah yang dipanggil Gaara tadi menyahut setelah mengunci suaranya sejenak untuk berpikir. Nada bicara nya terdengar menyebalkan.

"T-tuan muda, ka-kalian tak perlu sampai seperti ini. Sa-saya tak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanan kalian." Sahut suara laki-laki yang terdengar lembut menyapa telinga kedua lelaki bersurai opposite itu, ia bicara dengan nada yang tergugup karena ia takut menyinggung perasaan kedua nya.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, sejak Gaara mengenalmu aku tahu dia menyukaimu dan hari ini dia sudah berani menantangku untuk merebutmu dariku. Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Naru-chan!" Sang laki-laki berpakaian maid itu terdiam karena malu, rona merah menghiasi pipi nya yang chuuby bagi Gaara dan Sasuke. Sayang kedua pangeran itu tidak melihat rona tersebut karena perhatian mereka terfokus pada papan kotak-kotak segiempat yang membatasi area mereka masing-masing.

Ctak!

Satu bidak catur yang berjuluk "Quuen" dimajukan enam langkah kearah vertikal oleh Gaara, terlihat kerutan dikeningnya seakan baru saja ia meragukan keputusannya. Tangannya ia tarik kembali setelah meletakkan bidak catur tersebut ditempatnya.

"Aku bukannya ingin mempermalukanmu Sasuke, tapi memilih mendeklarasikan perang jika sampai kau kalah karena permainan ini itu benar-benar pilihan yang bodoh, orangtua kita sudah bersusah payah membuat perdamaian dan kau berniat membuat api perang hanya karena cinta. Itu pilihan naif." Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi duduk mencondong. Sasuke tak menjawab, matanya terfokus pada papan catur.

"Gaara-sama benar , saya tidak ingin kedamaian dikerajaan kita pecah hanya karena diri saya" Ujar Naruto, ia berkata sesopan mungkin agar majikan nya tidak marah.

"Sudah kubilang padamu untuk tenang saja Naruto, aku pasti menang karena aku lah yang dijuluki sebagai 'Pangeran kegelapan'. Pangeran yang paling kuat diantara kelima kerajaan kita" Ketus Sasuke, tangannya terjulur mengambil bidang Mentri untuk maju Horizontal tiga langkah dibelakang bidak ratu milik Gaara. Gaara kembali menautkankan kedua alis nya melihat gerakan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah khawatir, ia tahu sang pangeran sangat menyukainya dan ia juga tahu kalau pangeran yang menjadi majikannya ini adalah seorang pangeran yang tegas, pintar dan selalu dapat diandalkan dalam menyusun rencana melawan para teroris. Para teroris itu lah yang menjuluki pangeran bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha ini sebagai 'Pangeran Kegelapan', karena Sasuke selalu memakai cara yang sadis dan ampuh dalam mematahkan rencana para teroris.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah Sas—"

"Oi oi oi, kenapa kalian sampai serius sekali begitu? Oh ayolah ini hanya karena seorang pria cantik , jangan sampai membutakan mata kalian kawan" Seru pemuda lain yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Gaara, ia dari tadi asyik tiduran dikasur besar milik Sasuke, dagu nya ia topang dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya menatap malas pada kedua pangeran yang sedang bermain catur, Naruto refleks menoleh dan hati nya juga mengamini perkataan sang pangeran dari Oto tersebut.

"Nara, jika kau masih ingin hidup maka diamlah. Ini urusanku dan Gaara, aku tak mungkin menolak tantangan yang langsung tertuju padaku begitu saja" Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada pangeran yang sedang menatapnya dengan merengut tidak setuju.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Ujung-ujungnya kau hanya akan berkata 'Semua perkataanku itu absolut'" Sindir Shikamaru, ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di kasur empuk tersebut dan tak lama kemudian kembali terlelap.

Sementara Naruto jadi kalut sendiri dalam pikirannya, bagaimana tidak? Ia diperebutkan oleh kedua pangeran yang baru menginjak usia 14 tahun yang jalan pikirannya masih labil. Sebagai seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun Naruto malah merasa seperti sedang mengasuh anak-anak. Tapi memang itulah tugas Naruto, menjadi maid pribadi si pangeran dari Konoha tersebut.

Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki mungil yang direkrut langsung oleh Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari kerajaan kecil Uzumaki. Rencana nya sasuke akan mengajak kerajaan mizutani untuk bekerja sama dengan jaminan perlindungan dan kesejahteraan untuk rakyat disana. Naruto yang sewaktu itu hanya seorang penjual kue tak sengaja menemukan sang pangeran Konoha dalam keadaan pingsan. Ternyata sang pangeran konoha itu tersesat dan kelelahan saat mencari istana Uzumaki.

Dengan rasa kasihan Naruto menolong sasuke dengan cara membawanya kerumahnya lalu merawat sang pangeran tersebut. Sebelumnya Naruto tidak tahu jika sasuke adalah seorang pangeran hingga saat sasuke memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke Istana Uzumaki ia baru sadar. Sebagai ucapan terimakashi Sasuke meminta agar Naruto untuk bekerja sebagai Maid pribadi di kerajaannya dan hal itu disetujui dengan senang hati oleh Raja dari Uzumaki.

"Apa tak apa-apa saya bekerja diistana kerajaan lain Minato-sama?" Ujar Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk didepan raja nya. Sang raja menjawab dengan pasti dan mengatakan ini adalah salah satu jalan pertama agar kerajaan mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan kerajaan Konoha.

Dan itulah Naruto dan bagaimana ia bisa ada dikerajaan ini, semua karena keberutungan selalu menyertai dirinya meski dulu ia memiliki pengalaman yang buruk.

"Naruto—Naruto!"

"Ah ya ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Naruto baru sadar dari lamunan nya setelah dipanggil berkali-kali oleh si bungsu Uchiha, ia sedikit merasa malu karena ketahuan melamun.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Naruto? Apa kau takut aku kalah lalu tidak jadi menikah denganmu?" Ketus sang pangeran Konoha dengan blak-blakan, Naruto yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mukanya langsung berubah kesal dan malu. Meski sudah terbiasa dijahil oleh Sasuke seperti ini ia selalu saja tak bisa menepis rasa malunya terhadap perkataan-perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh pangeran tampan bersurai dark blue tersebut.

"Ti-tidak ada kok Sasuke-kun" Jawabnya sedikit bergetar, mata nya berpindah pada papan catur yang sudah hampir bersih semua bidaknya.

"Checkmate Gaara!" Langkah terakhir sang Pangeran kegelapan dari kerajaan Konoha ini dilancarkan, bidak raja putih milik Gaara terkurung oleh tiga serangan bidak hitam milik Sasuke. Gaara menghela nafasnya,

"Baiklah aku kalah—"

"Dan Naruto adalah milikku untuk selamanya" Sasuke memotong ucapan Gaara.

Cup!

Satu kecupan dipipi mendarat diwajah Naruto yang kembali bersemu merah. Dengan salah tingkah Naruto langsung mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu dengan alasan akan mengambil cemilan didapur.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar sang pangeran, Naruto terduduk didepan pintu dengan wajah nelangsa

"Ayah, ibu kuatkan lah diriku ini"

Tamat

4


End file.
